New-look PTV goes beyond News and Public Affairs
By Edwin P. Sallan, Concept News Central - July 14, 2018 12:20 AM PTV general manager Dino Apolonio and Presidential Communications Operations Office Secretary Martin Andanar toast to the station’s new branding as well as more innovative and informative shows and programs Photos by Yummie Dingding With revitalized programming and ongoing technical upgrades, the state-run People’s Television network is undergoing a full brand makeover that includes the launch of new shows, a new network logo and a new station ID with a new jingle and a new theme song. NEWS anchor Diane Querrer and Jojo Alejar hosted the grand launch, where they also introduced their respective shows. During the trade launch that took place Thursday, July 12, at the Marquis Events Place, PTV general manager Dino Apolonio revealed that while PTV will continue to dominate the league of the leading TV networks in the country and the purveyor of official government news and information through its formidable line-up of news, public affairs, magazine, educational, children and sports programs, PTV is airing entertainment content from China, Japan and Korea. “We are excited to bring a revitalized PTV that’s relevant, responsive and better equipped to serve the information needs of the Filipino. We are at the threshold of another chapter in our network’s colorful history and we hope to share this journey with our audience in our continuing commitment to inform, educate and inspire,” Apolonio noted. As part of its major facelift, the network now sports a new logo that re-imagines the Philippine flag in the shape of the play button. To complement the new logo, PTV also produced a new station ID anchored on its current slogan, Kasama Mo, Para sa Bayan. Under the new and revitalized PTV, viewers can keep in step with current developments with news programs like Daily Info, Sentro Balita, Ulat Bayan and PTV News Headlines that air from morning to night, seven days a week. Complementing the news are award-winning public affairs and magazine shows like Bagong Pilipinas, PTV Sports, Public Eye and Iskoolmates. Taking its cue from Damayan Ngayon, one of the longest-running public service shows in the country, PTV has also partnered with several government agencies in co-producing shows designed to bring government services closer to the people. These programs include GSIS Member Hour, The Doctor Is In, Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko, DOSTv—Science for the People, Cabinet Report sa Teleradyo, Usapang SSS, and the Department of Energy’s E-Power Mo!. PTV’s regional channels, PTVisMin and PTV Cordillera will carry all of these programs alongside its own Visayan and Ilocano newscasts. Apolonio said PTV aims to regain the public interest for the lessons by re-airing their well-loved award-winning curriculum-based educational shows from the ’90s every weekday morning, the series of telecourse include Chemistry in Action, Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Fun with Math and CONSTEL English. For the anime enthusiasts, PTV also brought some anime favorites like Crayon Shin-chan, Valvrave the Liberator, and the most-awaited premiere of Food Wars! and Kirarin Revolution. Provides the leadership in sports programming is the new home of the National Basketball League (NBL), the regional amateur basketball league in the Philippines under Solar Sports; along with Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show, Auto Review and Who's Next? Pro-Boxing Series. While ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC 13 showing the noontime shows and teleseryes, PTV provides the entertainment fare, led by the two popular primetime Koreanovelas: Dear My Sister and The Dauighter of the Emperor, the daily 30-minute PCSO Lottery Draw and the popular and top-rating musical variety show An Evening with Raoul, and the weekend late primetime movies: Pilipino Box Office, which presents our Filipino movies from all types of genre and Sunday Film Cinema, which features Tagalized foreign films. A documentary series on Benham Rise is also set to premiere this month. In lauding PTV’s new brand, Presidential Communications Operations Office Secretary Martin Andanar has noted how the network has “spread the coverage of official programs and policies from the desks of governance to the ordinary daily lives of the population.” “Our government television network via satellite and digital broadcast now transmits the actual work of this administration through a variety of programs that contain the narratives of public service in all its forms. PTV’s assumption of these immense responsibilities has provided our people from the centers of activity to the remotest hinterlands with immediate, adequate and relevant information,” Andanar further pointed out. The ongoing installation of newly-acquired high-definition (HD) equipment, digital production systems and transmitters is designed to bolster PTV’s signal to reach more places. The ongoing upgrades are also part of PTV’s preparation for its eventual migration from analog to full digital terrestrial broadcasting using the ISDB-T System of Japan. But there’s more. The technical upgrades also puts PTV in a position to offer entertainment content from a global perspective. On top of its ASEAN Block, the network will be showcasing popular dramas, documentaries, cartoons and movies from the Chinese Mainland as part of PTV’s China Theater Block. PTV’s partnership with Nippon Hoso Kyokai or NHK of Japan will also result in the airing of 56 Japanese shows in the coming months. The Power of K, a 30-minute K-Pop variety show featuring the biggest Hallyu stars of today’s generation, is also set to premiere on PTV. “Just because we’re government doesn’t mean we’re boring,” Apolonio said in explaining the network’s thrust in delivering “quality content with good old entertainment values.” As PTV continues to strengthen its overall presence, the network is also now a force to reckon with on social media. It currently has over 1.7 million followers on Facebook, 4.76 million impressions on Twitter and more than 5.6 million views on YouTube. 'PTV print ad' :Iskoolmates (JC Cruz, Jules Guiang) :Bagong Pilipinas (Jules Guiang, Dianne Medina, Karla Paderna, Diane Querrer, Alfonso delos Santos) :Damayan Ngayon (William Thio, Emelie Katigbak) :PTV Cordillera Newsbreak (Alah Sungduan, Eddie Carta) :PTVisMin Newsbreak (Alah Sungduan, Eddie Carta) :Ulat Bayan Cordillera (Hannah Salcedo, Jay Lagang) :Ulat Bayan Mindanao (Hannah Salcedo, Jay Lagang) :PTV Sports (Meg Siozon, Dennis Principe) :Public Eye :Sentro Balita (Aljo Bendijo, Angelique Lazo) :Ulat Bayan (Ice Martinez, Alex Santos, Catherine Vital, Ice Martinez, Sel Guevarra) :PTV News Headlines: Today's News, Tomorrow's Headlines (Charms Espina, Anthony Pangilinan) :Daily Info (Audrey Gorriceta, Diane Querrer, Trixie Jaafar) :PTV Newsbreak (Charms Espina, Audrey Gorriceta, Ralph Obina) :Ulat Bayan Weekend (Ralph Obina, Rocky Ignacio/Marita Moaje, Joseph Parafina) 'PTV NEWS' Balita Ala Una (1987-1998) *Flor Perez *Ruth Abao *Louella da Cordova-Malvar (1992-1998) *Daniel Razon (1992-1997) Pangunahing Balita (1987-1998) *Romy Macalintal *Louella da Cordova-Malvar (1987-1992) *Evelyn Katigbak (1987-1993) *Kathy de Leon-Villar (1992-1998) *Gina dela Vega-Cruz (1993-1995) *Chichi Fajardo-Robles (1995-1998) News on 4 (1987-1995) *Dada Lorenzana-Santiago *Mari Kaimo (1990-1992) *Sandra Dayco *Christine Jacob (sports anchor) *Erik Espina *Anthony Pangilinan PTV News Natiowide (1995-1998) *Erik Espina *Issa Rodriguez *Chiqui Roa-Puno Pambansang Balita Ala Una (1998-2001) *Flor Perez *Louella de Cordova-Malvar Pambansang Balita (1998-2001) *Kathy de Leon-Villar *Candace Giron National Network News (1998-2001) *Erik Espina *Chichi Fajardo-Robles *Christine Ong